1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to forklift-type vehicles and, more particularly, to biased operator seat assemblies for use on said vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to operator seat assemblies adapted for use on forklift-type vehicles and utilizing means for pivoting the seat assembly forwardly of the operator's station in order to allow access to the vehicle's power source, such as a battery, for example. Such a pivoting feature is useful, as the operator's seat on many forklifts is situated upon a compartment containing the vehicle's battery. Removal of the battery for maintenance, etc., can often be effected only by lifting of the battery, necessitating the temporary removal of the seat from the space above the battery.
Two examples of previous pivotable seat designs are provided by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,787,086 and 3,827,747 issued to Cosby and Cookes, respectively. The seats disclosed in these patents are designed to be swung outwardly of one side of the truck from a forwardly facing operative position to a nonoperative position facing rearwardly of the compartment housing the vehicle's power source.
Another seat pivot design comprises the well-known "dead-man's" feature by which the operator's seat will be urged forwardly of its operative position whenever the operator is not seated thereon. This device is often coupled with the vehicle's motive means in order to disengage the motive means in the event the operator dismounts the seat. The "dead-man's" design alone does not permit adequate clearance for ready removal of the battery.